(Re)Introduction to Zombies
by virginiagirl101
Summary: Summary: Halloween this year at Greendale is a big event. Abed and Rachel have the couples costume to beat. Jeff and Annie are making their first outing as a couple. The Dean's approved game of Zombie Tag follows the first rule of Greendale. Oh, and the party features the return of a much beloved and missed character.


AN: Ahem. So this is for Lunarblue21 who requested "Jeff and Annie dress up as Han Solo and Princess Leia (yes I know Shirley already went as Leia but that was the gas leak year) for Halloween at Greendale. Jeff finally gets up the urge to say "I love you" to Annie, and she replies "I know" and kisses him" at the Ficcy Friday a couple of weeks ago. I hope you like it, darling, and I think we can consider this a (really) belated birthday present? Takes place after season 5, but Shirley and Hickey are still around and the new characters are not.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Summary: ****Halloween this year at Greendale is a big event. Abed and Rachel have the couples costume to beat. Jeff and Annie are making their first outing as a couple. The Dean's approved game of Zombie Tag follows the first rule of Greendale. Oh, and the party features the return of a much beloved and missed character. **

_Inter-Group Dynamics 101_

When Jeff and Annie walked into the Study Room, they were surprised to see the entirely of the "Save Greendale Committee" sitting at the table staring at the door. (Well the majority were staring at the door. Hickey was looking at something on his lap disinterestedly.)

"Um, hi guys," Annie said, sharing a look with Jeff.

"Alright you two, out with it!"

Jeff raised an eyebrow. "Out with what?"

"Ugh, you jags!" Britta said. "We all know you're dating. If you're trying to be subtle, you really need to look up a new definition of the word that doesn't include making out in the parking lot of the apartment building one of you shares with Abed."

Annie and Jeff shared a sheepish look. "That was his fault," Annie informed them.

Jeff gaped. "How was that MY fault?"

"You're the one who kissed me!"

"You're the one who wore that dress!"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"How was I supposed to resist kissing you when you looked so beautiful?"

Annie opened her mouth to respond before shutting it and looking down with a blush on her face. "That's not fair," she told him.

Jeff smirked at her. "Oh, I know it baby!"

They were broken out of their moment with sounds of groans. "I never thought you'd be _more_ sickening as a couple," Britta mused.

"Looks like your jealousy is shining through again, Britta," Jeff teased as he walked Annie over to her chair and pulled her seat out before sitting down in his own. "Has your secret admirer stopped sending you love letters this week?"

"What secret admirer?" Shirley asked.

"Somebody has been sending Britta one letter a week since right after we saved Greendale, so it's going on four months now," Abed said. "Usually they come on Wednesday or Thursday and Britta is happier on the day they come."

Britta sighed. "Can't a girl have a secret correspondence without anybody getting all up in her business or _tracking it_?"

The rest of the group, bar Hickey, laughed and answered with varying degrees of 'no'. Hickey was still looking intently at his lap.

"Please, Britta, have you met this group? Besides, this is _Abed_ we're talking about. Keeping a secret is pointless," Annie told her condescendingly.

Britta glared at her. "And that's why you thought that you and Jeff would be able to keep your relationship a secret from us, isn't it Annie?"

Annie shifted around uncomfortably and opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off.

"Speaking of scandalous daliances, how long have the two of you been knocking boots, Winger?" Duncan asked Jeff.

Annie wrinkled her nose in disgust, and Jeff just sighed. "First of all, we're not 'knocking boots,'" Jeff started before getting cut off.

"You're not!?" Britta asked in surprise.

"No!" Annie exclaimed. "What do you take me as, Britta, some sort of Harlot?"

"Please, Annie, it's not _you_ that I'm surprised about!"

At this, everyone turned to look at Jeff. Who suddenly felt very cornered. "What?" he asked.

"Britta does have a point," Abed said. "Depending on the exact timing the validity of said point differs but you usually would have slept together by now."

Jeff shifted uncomfortably. "Yeah, but . . . this is _Annie_," he said insistently.

"Besides," Annie spoke up to defend her choices and her man, "I'm not about to sleep with somebody right off the bat—even if it _is_ Jeff."

"Yeah, but this isn't exactly right off the bat," Britta said. "The two of you have been dancing around each other for ages."

There was a round of agreeing nods.

"Well, I for one am glad that Jeff has yet to drag Annie into his moral depravity, and that she is in fact leading him down a better road," Shirley cooed.

Annie perked up. "Aw, thanks Shirley."

"Right, as interesting as learning Jeff Winger is a pansy has been, my question was never answered—how long," Duncan insisted.

Jeff sighed, rolling his eyes. "I don't know, like a month?"

Annie snorted, "You do know and it has been a month."

Jeff grinned at her sheepishly, causing Britta to fake gag again.

Suddenly the PA system went off. "Attention students!" Dean Pelton's voice rang through, "I am pressing this button to remind you of our Hallow-dean dance tonight. There will be a costume party and rumor has it that Abed Nadir and Rachel "Coat Check" Sanderson will be the couple to beat. Dean you at the party!"

At this everyone turned to look at Abed. "Usually I would dress up with Troy, but in his unfortunate absence, Rachel and I are taking the opportunity to try out one of our joint dream "couple costumes". I'm sorry if any of you were planning on winning, but we're pretty much going to be impossible to beat."

Suddenly Shirley turned to Jeff and Annie. "Wait, since you're out as a couple, this will be your first Greendale Dance as a couple."

Jeff scoffed. "Yeah, like we're going to this stupid dance . . ." he trailed off at the look on Shirley and Annie's faces. "I mean we are going to go to this dance AND we will win this stupid contest, right babe?"

Annie's face lit up as she blushed. "Right."

Suddenly Hickey sat up, throwing his Newspaper on the table. "I'm not going to apologize for interrupting because I don't actually care about any of this, but isn't this the ship your one friend is on?"

Everyone leaned in to look at the Newspaper, bumping heads in the process. After a brief struggle to grab it, Jeff yanked it out of Annie and Britta's hands, rolling his eyes and reading the headline out loud.

"Childish Tycoon spotted off the coast of the Platte River."


End file.
